


no one there to warn you

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She almost made a crack that started with the words 'it's not easy being green', but the words dissolved on her tongue. He's more of a teal color, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one there to warn you

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys know that WonderChum is an actual ship that bobs along the Tumblr Ocean?
> 
> 'Cause it is. 
> 
> And it's a teeny ship and needs more love.

It was a mission that ended in disaster.

That's a cliche way to begin things, but it really did start off pretty well.

Alpha Squad was made up of Wonder Girl, Superboy, and Lagoon Boy, with Miss Martian designated as leader.

It was supposed to be as simple as, in Wonder Girl's words, 'snap crackle pop'.

  * **Snap:**  Find bad guy's warehouse.
  * **Crackle:**  Take back what was stolen



The overall mission was a success. While the others kept the bad guy busy, Wonder Girl was able to get her hands on whatever it was that Nightwing had said was stolen. Some technological thingamabob that probably only the computer types like him, Robin, and Batgirl or the science-y types like Bumblebee or Superboy would be able to decipher.

Unfortunately, the bad guy was a 'you'll never take me alive coppers' kind of bad guy.

  * **Pop:**  Blow up the warehouse.



Meaning fire.

Martians + Atlanteans + Fire = Big No No.

Or, in this case, Martians + Fire = Big No No, since Miss Martian took the brunt of the hit by telekinetically pushing everyone else to safety.

Therein lies the disaster.

They rushed back to the Hall of Justice. Before they could even land, Cassie flew out of the Bioship towards the medical bay, an unconscious M'gann in her arms.

The burn on her back was gruesome.

\------

After the mission debriefing, Cassie ran into the washroom to scrub the bits of burned Martian off her arm. She remembered Conner's voice breaking a few times as he spoke to Nightwing about what happened during the mission. She remembered seeing Nightwing's jaw clench when Conner said the word 'explosion'.

She turned off the water and dried off before changing into a clean pair of pants and a black pullover sweater with her familiar golden W's emblazoned on her chest.

She walked out to the main room and heard voices. She peered over the corner and saw La'gaan and Conner sitting at the small table, speaking quietly to each other.

"-ould go to her," La'gaan said.

Conner's head snapped up at his words, or what Cassie could hear of them, at least.

"You should go to her. M'gann, I mean," he said, looking down at his hands.

"La'gaan..."

"Go to her. You still care about her. I can't deny that. So go to her."

"And what about you? You're her boyfriend."

He huffed at that and said, "I know. But I have a feeling I'm not the one she wants to see when she wakes up. Especially if she's in her true form."

Conner's eyes widened and said, "How do-"

"She thinks I don't know, but sometimes, she's not careful at hiding it."

Cassie saw Conner's shoulders tense up.

"You've mind-melded."

"We've tried, but I'm not good at it. But during the times that we've tried, I've seen glimpses of her memories. You accepted it before she ever told anyone."

"I... I figured she'd told you."

"No. She's still afraid. Even though... Well, you know."

Cassie turned away and began to wonder what they were talking about. What did they mean by 'true form'? She heard the sound of a chair being pushed back and turned around to look. Conner was the one that stood up.  He stopped by La'gaan and placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"I know you care about her too. For that reason, I can't completely hate you... You're still not my absolute favorite person, bu-"

"I get it. Sentiment's the same, chum."

"You are never going to stop calling me that, are you?" Conner asked with a laugh.

"Probably not. You've got feelings for my girlfriend. I think I've the right to be a little petty."

Conner snorted at that and walked towards the hall where the medical bay was located. La'gaan sighed and leaned back in his chair, lifting his legs up onto the table.

Cassie turned around, biting her lip as she thought about what to do at that moment. She stepped forward and stumbled, having tripped on a loosened shoelace.

"Who's there?" La'gaan called out.

She pressed her lips together to hold back the small "meep" sound that threatened to escape. She moved away from her hiding place and waved awkwardly at La'gaan.

\-----

Conner found M'gann on a hospital bed in a room closed off from the others in the med bay. She was lying on her stomach, head resting on her crossed arms. Her back was bare, the burn covered with sterile gauze. He saw that her breathing was labored and frowned.

She chose to look up at that precise moment and spotted him from the corner of her eye.

"... Hey."

"Hey."

"Where are La'gaan and Cassie?" she asked.

"Cassie was in the washroom, last I heard. La'gaan asked me to check up on you."

She nodded slowly and shifted slightly so that she was able to face him.

"So what'd they say?" he asked, taking a seat across from her.

"Third degree burn, but Martian biology is different. Fire weakens me, can kill me if I'm exposed to it or come directly in contact with it for an extended amount of time. So it's not that bad."

"No fleshy bits exposed?"

"No fleshy bits exposed," she confirmed with a light grin.

"But it's difficult for you to heal like this, isn't it?"

She sighed and said, "Conner... I-"

"I know it'll be easier for you to concentrate on healing yourself if you're in your White Martian form."

She drew a shaky breath and looked up at him. He smiled lightly at her, the way he used to.

"It's alright. It's just me."

M'gann looked at Conner for a prolonged amount of time before she began to sit up. He moved to help her, grasping her arm before pulling her up to a sitting position.

"Can you take that off?" she asked.

He nodded and peeled away the gauze as gently as he could. The burn had left the area an angry red in contrast to the bright green he was so used to. He stood up, taking her with him to the center of the room. She pulled away from him and hunched forward, beginning to shift into her natural form. He heard her quietly snarl as the stretching of her skin pulled at the burned area.

Once her shift finished, her lack of concentration allowed the burn to begin healing. She made a low guttural sound, something akin to a sigh. She made another sound in her throat as she moved to look down at Conner. She moved her head forward slightly before retreating back soon after. She made a small purring sound and settled for tilting her head to the side, as if asking why he was still there.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it just as quickly. He brought a gloved hand up to her forehead and brushed the tips of his fingers against it. He then pulled back and tapped two fingers against his temple.

She made a confused sound and established a psychic link between them, asking,  _"A-Are you sure you're okay with this? Because you don't have to. I think we were doing pretty well with the growls and all..."_

_"It's fine, M'gann... We're fine..."_

Her red eyes widened at his words.

_"Are we?"_

_"Yeah. I think we will be."_

\------

Cassie ducked down and tied her shoelace before trotting over to La'gaan. She took the seat across from him and smiled brightly.

"Hi," she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her and responded with a "Hi" of his own.

Minutes passed and the only noise in the room was provided by his fingers tapping rhythmically on the table and her fiddling with the strings of her sweater. She looked up at him discretely and saw his troubled expression. She thought back to his conversation with Conner about M'gann. 

"Is there something you want to say?" La'gaan asked.

She almost made a crack that started with the words 'it's not easy being green', but the words dissolved on her tongue. He's more of a teal color, anyway.

"No. Yes. Wait... Maybe? Mmrargh. I don't know," she muttered, pulling the hood over her head before leaning down and pressing her forehead against the table.

La'gaan stared at her before reaching out a hand to poke at her head. She shot up before he could make contact.

"Come with me!" she said.

"Excuse me?"

She grabbed his arm and dragged him off without another word.

"Where are we going?"

"The gym."

"As fun as our sparring sessions are, Cassie, I'm not in the mood for a workout right now."

"Aww, I'm glad you think sparring with me is fun. But it's not a workout."

"Then wha-"

"We're here!"

La'gaan finally took notice of his surroundings and saw that they were by the swimming pool. He turned to look at Cassie who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I just thought you'd wanna collect your thoughts in a familiar place... And since we can't exactly go to the ocean right now, well..."

He smiled and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly, saying a quick, "Thanks, guppy," before diving into the water.

"You know, eventually, I'm going to require a more serious fish nickname," Cassie called out, removing her shoes and rolling up her pant legs.

He rose up from the water and asked, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know. Like... Great white shark... Or killer whale... Oh, I know! Jellyfish! I could totally work with jellyfish," she said, taking a seat at the edge of the pool and dipping her legs into the water.

"You would choose jellyfish over a great white shark or a killer whale?"

"Why not? Jellyfish are cool."

"And you think you're 'cool' enough to earn the title of jellyfish?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I am," she replied, splashing water at him with her foot.

"Says who?"

"Says half the student body at Gateway City High School, thank you very much."

"If you say so... Guppy," he shot back, swimming to the other side of the pool before she could retaliate.

"You're... You're the guppy," she finished lamely, pouting.

La'gaan settled for floating along the surface of the water, closing his eyes as he said, "Thanks, Cassie."

"Anytime," she said, grinning at him as she kicked her feet up, making little waves in the water.

"No, really. Thanks. I... I'm not the best at sorting out feelings and whatnot. I needed this.

She smiled, saying, "No problem. After all, Neptune's Beard, daughter of Zeus, we've gotta stick together."

His brow furrowed as he considered her words.

"Shouldn't that make you 'daughter of Jupiter'?"

"Minor details, Poseidon's Beard."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Both Sides Are Even" by The Boxer Rebellion.
> 
> Also Cassie's sweater really exists. Check out RedBubble.


End file.
